


An Embrace Before Death

by tarthiana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon Continuation, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lady Stoneheart - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Made for Oathkeepers Fanzine, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana
Summary: “I have been through seven hells, Ser,” she said. “And the Stranger is not far behind me now. I have fought, and I have lost.”Jaime studied her face intently.“I have not found Sansa Stark,” Brienne said, her voice falling to a whisper. “I found her mother.”





	An Embrace Before Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Oathkeepers Fanzine. You can download the PDF here: <https://bit.ly/364rMTm> and purchase a physical copy here: <https://bit.ly/31IFPuf>.

When she first saw Jaime Lannister, Brienne had forgotten to breathe. He was as beautiful as she remembered, though he appeared utterly tired, with dark creases under his eyes. While traveling the Riverlands she thought back to their parting in King’s Landing often. There he’d looked like a corpse. Now, she was the one looking a hair’s width away from the Stranger’s embrace.

“My Lady,” Jaime had said with surprise.

Her words to him echoed in her mind.

“A day’s ride.” _Liar._ “I can take you to her.” _False friend._ “You will need to come alone.”_ Oath breaker._

Despite his obvious suspicions, he followed her. His eyes were drawn to the red circling her neck. He couldn’t have missed the grotesque wound on Brienne’s cheek. And yet, he mounted his horse with no questions. Brienne didn’t know what to make of it.

Now, the two of them lay together upon an uncomfortable straw bed. It was easier this way. A single room at an inn is cheaper than two, and a married couple attracts less suspicion than a lady knight and the Kingslayer.

Brienne had initially laid her cloak down in front of the small fireplace in their room, but Jaime was insistent that she not sleep on the floor.

“Don’t bother with that Wench,” he said. “You look as if you haven’t had a peaceful night’s sleep since I saw you last.”

Brienne looked to him, her blue eyes full of hesitance. Jaime kicked off his worn boots and settled in the bed with a sigh. He clumsily placed his golden hand on the bedside table and turned to face her.

“Brienne...” he called.

And that was all it took.

She stripped away her leather jerkin and outer clothes, removed her boots, and crawled into the bed beside him. She turned away from Jaime, unable to look him in the eye.

Brienne often thought of a bed kept warm by Jaime Lannister through the cold nights of her travels, but now the feeling was hollow. Every breath she felt on the back of her neck was a needle prick, every shift in the blanket a bee sting. Her aching heart kept her from speaking or reaching out to Jaime. Why did he follow her? Why does he trust her so easily?

The space between their bodies felt as vast as the Narrow Sea and just as cold.

I’ve betrayed you. I’ve failed you.

Her thoughts came one after the other, ringing in her skull.

_Liar. False friend. Oath breaker._

Brienne forced her eyes closed. Jaime was right, she needed to sleep desperately. She had only a few hours of it in the past five days. Rest would make her stronger.

As she let her body relax, Brienne felt a warm hand on her hip. She froze.

“What happened to you?” he breathed, running his hand slowly down her hip to her stomach.

“Brienne...”

She tensed and said nothing.

“I have missed you, Wench. I have thought of you so often. I see you in every sword I swing.”

Brienne’s heart beat so quick and loud she thought Jaime may have heard it. His hand had settled over her belly button. The calloused skin of his palm gently pressed into her, pushing her slightly back and solidly into him.

He held them together.

“I prayed for you,” he said with a chuckle. “I don’t even believe in the gods, but I prayed. I needed you to have my strength with you. I wanted to be there, with you.”

“I-I...Jaime...” was all that she could muster. Her words failing.

“I see now that we should have never parted,” Jaime whispered. “You look as though you have been dragged through seven hells.”

Brienne inhaled sharply. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, and she blinked them back as furiously as a melee opponent. _Do not cry._

Jaime’s left hand lifted from Brienne’s muscled stomach and settled on top of her head. His fingers ran down the length of her hair, petting the pale blonde stands, over and over and over. This comforting was too much for Brienne. Giving into her emotions, she rolled to face him and buried her face into Jaime’s chest.

“Jaime!” she cried, sobs shaking her body.

Her tears soaked into his tunic. Jaime wrapped both arms around Brienne and held her as tightly as he could. They stayed like that until her sobs subsided.

Jaime reached out her, tilting her chin upward so they may look into each other’s eyes. The rich blue of Brienne’s eyes seemed to call him. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers and gave her a kiss so light Brienne thought she imagined it.

“I have missed you too,” she whispered.

Jaime gave her a small smile. He kissed her again, this time pressing his weight into her. Brienne let out gasp. Her face had become unbearably hot.

_I love him, _she realized._ I love Ser Jaime, and soon I will trade his life for Podrick and Hyle._

_I need to tell him._

Wiggling out of his embrace, she took Jaime’s stump and brought it to her lips. Brienne bestowed upon his ruined wrist a ghost of a kiss, much like the one he had given her.

“I have been through seven hells, Ser,” she said. “And the Stranger is not far behind me now. I have fought, and I have lost.”

Jaime studied her face intently.

“I have not found Sansa Stark,” Brienne said, her voice falling to a whisper. “I found her mother.”

Confusion passed over Jaime’s face. “Catelyn Stark?” he asked. “She is not dead?”

She may as well be dead. Brienne pressed her lips together in a thin line.

“They call her Lady Stoneheart,” Brienne said.

“They?”

“The Brotherhood. She is not the same woman we knew, Jaime. That Lady Catelyn is certainly dead. Beric Dondarrion rose her from the riverbed she lay dead in with a kiss. The flame of life they called it.”

“Has the Brotherhood harmed you Brienne?”

“Yes,” Brienne said softly. “They have my squire, Podrick, and a friend. They hanged us, Jaime. They-they...” And she could not continue. Her tears came easy this second time, and she was powerless to stop them. “Lady Stoneheart has judged me a failure and the Brotherhood was going to kill the three of us. She...she demanded I bring you to her or else...I-I couldn’t let them kill Pod. I saw him hanging and...Jaime, he is only a child,” Brienne cried.

Her tears continued to fall down her face, and Jaime carefully brushed them away with his left hand.

“So, the lady wants my head,” Jaime said, his voice soft. “You must deliver it then.” Brienne could not hide the shock written on her face. _Jaime you fool_, she thought.

“She never said it must be severed from my body,” Jaime said. And then he did what Brienne least expected him to; he laughed – a deep belly laugh that vibrated throughout his body.

“We’ll face her together, Wench,” he said. “Tomorrow we can sharpen our blades and think of a plan, but tonight...”

He kissed her again, softly, but with a tenderness he dared to display. Brienne was prepared for this kiss and let the man she loved embrace her once more.

Jaime wrapped his arms around her anew and peppered light kisses over Brienne’s face. He kissed her crooked nose, her sweaty forehead, her strong jawline and both cheeks – ruined and freckled. Brienne let out short breaths as Jaime kissed her.

He moved to her neck and paused, carefully observing the damage from the Brotherhood’s hanging rope. He touched Brienne very lightly, caressing her thick neck as if it was as fragile as a newborn babe.

Then, he kissed her there.

“Brienne,” he sighed as he tried to unlace the front of her tunic.

Brienne’s eyes were forcefully closed but opened to meet Jaime’s when he said her name. _He wants me_, Brienne thought, completely gobsmacked. Brienne was a pragmatist. Even as a child she knew the extent of her ugliness. She knew she was more likely to be the object of a man’s ire rather than his desire.

And yet...

Here was Jaime Lannister, still the most handsome man Brienne has ever seen, even with the gray in his beard and a single, calloused hand. And he wanted her.

“Let me,” Brienne whispered, her voice uneven.

She unlaced her top and pulled it off her body. Brienne’s first impulse was to cover her small breasts, but she kept her arms at her sides and held Jaime’s gaze. He smiled as he admired Brienne’s body in this state of undress. Her nipples hardened from the cool air and, she suspected, from the heat of Jaime’s eyes.

Jaime kissed down Brienne’s throat to her breasts and slowly ran his fingers over a nipple. His tongue flicked over it tentatively as Jaime looked to Brienne. She let out a sharp gasp, and Jaime took the nipple into his mouth and sucked. Brienne’s shocked sounds of pleasure sent a rush of blood straight to Jaime’s cock.

Soon, both Jaime and Brienne were divested of all clothing. Jaime stroked and kissed Brienne’s large, solid body, muttering praises.

“You are so strong,” he sighed. “The Warrior made flesh. I love your legs.” He moved between them and lowered his head. “I love this too.” He laid a kiss on her blonde pubic hair. “I’ve thought of your cunt since Harrenhal.”

_He’s desired me that long?_

If it were possible for Brienne to blush harder, she would have at Jaime’s lustful confession.

“I thought you looked half a god then,” Brienne said. “You still do, Ser.”

With that, Jaime took his mouth to her. Brienne let him caress her cunt with his tongue and fingers, her pleasure made known though gasps and sighs and soft whimpers. As her arousal grew, Brienne clutched at Jaime’s hair, pulling him closer to her heated sex. And then she was gone – wrapped in the euphoria of her first orgasm.

The sound of labored breathing filled the room. Brienne lay spineless in the bed, gazing down at her lover. He shifted to lay beside her. Brienne reached out to him, her hand over his breeches. She swiftly untied them, and Jaime shimmied out of them with ease.

With a tentative grasp, Brienne stroked Jaime’s cock as he moaned into her ear. He was hot and surprisingly smooth in her hand, despite the rigid hardness. With each groan Brienne grew bolder. She held his cock more firmly and ran up and down its length with more determination.

“Brienne,” Jaime moaned. Her heart swelled. The tip of his cock was weeping now, and she spread the wetness over the rest of his shaft.

“I want you,” she breathed. “Please, Jaime. I want this.”

Jaime took her hand off his cock and pushed her down into the straw mattress, his eyes darkened with lust. Pushing her thighs apart, he settled between them and gave a final kiss to her stomach before carefully sliding into her cunt.

With the way her septa described coupling, she should have been in excruciating pain. But Brienne was used to pain, and Jaime gave her nothing but pleasure.

They moved together as if they had made love to each other a thousand times. Like they were lovers in a song, destined to be. As Brienne’s second orgasm overtook her, Jaime let out a deep moan and spilled his seed inside her. They embraced breathless, tired and glowing.

Tomorrow they would face death, but tonight they would live.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mothdogs (aka Ripley) for editing the zine and making it all happen.
> 
> JxB forever y'all.


End file.
